Digital cameras have become ubiquitous and can be used to take both still images and video images. The resolution of these cameras has increased dramatically. Moreover, digital cameras have been incorporated into a variety of devices with other functions such as, for example, mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and portable computers. A person using a camera, or other camera-containing device, will often take pictures while holding the device, rather than using a tripod or placing the camera on a stable surface. The motion of the camera while the shutter is open and the camera is capturing the image can result in a blurred image. There are other sources of blurring including, for example, imperfect lenses or other optical components and movement of the objects in the image. It is often desirable to reduce or eliminate noticeable blurring in the image.
A number of different methods have been developed to reduce blurring. For example, image capture exposure time may be reduced, at the expense of the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) to reduce blurring. In another method, multiple images are captured sequentially and the image have the smallest perceived blur is selected. Such a selection can be made using an algorithm or based on the amount of motion detected by a motion sensor in the camera. In another method, an optical stabilization system, often used in conjunction with a motion sensor, moves the image photo sensor or the lens based on motion of the camera.